


The Winter's Tale Mostly

by Katsala



Category: A Winter's Tale, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Putting on a Play, Ravenclaw Pride, does this count as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some of the Ravenclaws are starting to begin to feel they are living in the other houses shadows. What with Gryffindor being brave and Slytherins being ambitious and the Hufflepuffs being hard-working they feel it's hard for the Ravenclaws to be memorable. So, Terry Boot takes it upon himself make Ravenclaw unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter's Tale Mostly

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Some of the Ravenclaws are starting to begin to feel they are living in the other houses shadows. What with Gryffindor being brave and Slytherins being ambitious and the Hufflepuffs being hard-working they feel it's hard for the Ravenclaws to be memorable. So, Terry Boot takes it upon himself make Ravenclaw unforgettable.

  
The sixth year Ravenclaws are holed up in the boy's dormitory, ostensibly studying, while the common room has been taken over for the Doctor Who Versus Star Trek debate panel. In reality, Mandy and Morag are painting their nails, Padma is playing her clarinet; Michael is doing Anthony's History of Magic essay and Anthony is doing Michael's Transfiguration assignment; Su and Lisa are playing with Michael's kneazle Gil-Martin; Kevin is down in the common room vying for Doctor Who. Last but not least, Terry is doing what he does best- laying down in the middle of the floor so no one can get around him and thinking up schemes.

"We should put on a play!" Terry announces.

"I'm sorry, Mandy, did you hear something?" Morag asks brightly. Mandy snorts, then shoots Terry an apologetic look.

"You're always such a pessimist. That's why you don't have a boyfriend," Terry remarks.

It takes Michael, Mandy and Lisa to keep Morag off of him.

Finally, when she's calmed down and slunk over to the chair in the corner, she spits out, "Why would we put on a play?"

Terry draws himself up into standing position, puts one hand on his heart, and gives Morag that stupid expression that makes her want to punch him. "Why, it's a matter of Ravenclaw Pride of course! Consider this," he says as he begins pacing. "Ravenclaw has not won the House Cup in twenty-six years! Additionally, there are very few well-known Ravenclaws! Gryffindor has Harry Potter! Slytherin has-" he stops pacing and lowers his voice- "You-Know-Who. And Hufflepuff," he says as he resumes pacing, "had Cedric Diggory!" Everyone winces, and Terry tacks on somewhat embarrassedly, "God rest his soul, of course. Anyway, the point is, we should do something that exhibits out creative power as well as knowledge of literature! In conclusion, we should put on Shakespeare's A Winter's Tale!" He plants his feet firmly to the floor and puffs his chest out.

There's about a half-minute pause before Morag announces, "You just want an excuse to hang around Hermione Granger, don't you?"

Terry looks startled and licks his lips shiftily. The others are looking back and forth between him and Morag as if watching a tennis match. "Why on Earth would you assume that?"

"Because there's a character named Queen Hermione in that play and you have a great big creepy crush on Granger, duh. Just because I'm failing half my classes doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I don't have a great big creepy crush on her," Terry hisses. "I admire her stance on social justice and I happen to think she's rather attractive but that doesn't mean anything!"

Morag rolls her eyes. "You joined spew. Voluntarily."

"It's not spew, it's S.P.E.W!"

"I," Su butts in diplomatically, "think it's a great idea. Padma, you could help with music and sound effects, wouldn't that be fantastic?"

Padma brightens up. "Definitely!"

Su smiles her grade-school-teacher smile. "And Michael, you would make an excellent Antigonus."

Michael puffs at at the praise despite knowing he's being patronized.

"Fine! I will help under one condition," Morag snips. "I get to play Prince Florizel."

"But… he's a guy," Terry says confusedly.

"Oh, so you're all for social justice when Granger's doing it, huh?"

A bottle of purple nail polish- closed, of course- flies across the room and hits Terry in the back. "Of course you can play Prince Florizel, Morag," Su says threateningly.

"Right, right, of course!" Terry says hurriedly. "In any case, we're putting on a play!" He pumps his fist into the air and stays still.

Anthony sighs. "No matter how many times you try that we aren't just going to get transported to the next scene, you know."

"Yeah, but I might as well try."

 

* * *

 

  
"We are not keeping the dildo joke in!"

"Yes, we are! This is an important part of literature!"

"It's inappropriate!"

Su throws her plate down hard enough for it to shatter. The yelling stops. In a very calm voice, she says, "We agreed to not have this conversation during dinner. Shut up, sit down, eat your food, and I will have a serious talk with both of you about your behavior later."

Mandy and Terry both sit down, pouting like children. Padma flashes Su a thumbs up.

 

* * *

 

  
"Oh." Hermione Granger blushes. "That wasn't part of the script."

Terry is also blushing. "Well. I thought it made since, after all, since the King would be very overjoyed after finding his wife alive. We don't have to keep the kiss in, if you don't like it."

Hermione stares down at the ground. "No, I like it."

Behind stage, Lisa, Mandy and Morag are watching Ron Weasley, whom Hermione dragged to the rehearsal, have a conniption, and laughing hysterically.

 

* * *

 

"It doesn't make since that she was alive the whole time!"

"Yes it does! King Leontes mentions when he's looking at the statue that it has wrinkles, how else would you explain that?"

"But he asks to see the body after she dies! You have to choose which one makes more sense, you can't just choose a side because it sound cooler!"

"Well, you can't just choose a side because you like the version with magic better!"

Padma throws her plate down. Ironically, it doesn't shatter, but it clatters loud enough to get their attention. "Su! Kevin! Would you shut up, you're spoiling the ending for everyone. Jeez, we expect better from you two."

 

* * *

 

Orla Quirke, who was put in charge of props after Mandy broke the fourth crown, sneaks up to Terry as he steps into the wings after opening the show. "Uh, Boot?" She whispers nervously. "We kind, maybe sorta lost the bear."

He stares at her. "Oh, fuck."

She bites her lip. "You know that didn't get bleeped, right?"

"As soon as I said it, yeah."

 

* * *

 

"Well," Terry says, staring up at the Hospital Wing ceiling, "at least it was a night to remember."

"As soon as I can feel my arms, I'm going to strangle you," Morag says without any emotion.

"Yes, yes, I love you too."


End file.
